Kjarkskäetr
Statistics *Official leader: Heng Ltu *Common name: The protectorate; the whadycallits *Official name: Kjarkskäetr protectorate *Official language: Kjarkan *Official capital: Uljghersn *Territory: Uljghersn, Konghund and Lkufast *Affiliated Species:Skäetr and Kjark Overview Kjarkskäetr is the name the Skäetr chose for their "protectorate" with the Kjark. It follows the traditional rule of Kjarkan linguistics in which the most important part of the word comes last. Although all the official administrative positions in the government are occupied by Kjarkans, their species is completely controlled by the Skäetr, and up until now, no one but the Skäetr themselves know the true nature of the protectorate, and pretend to be an enslaved species, to more easily manipulate the galactic society. A ploy not too hard to believe since the Kjark are twice as big as the Skäetr. History The Kjarkskäetr protectorate is merely an front organization created by the Skäetr in 22,142 GST, shortly after their first interplanetary colony was built. Before that, they believed to be alone with the Kjark in the universe, but the high variety of primal species they found in Lkufast was enough for them to understand that the chances they were alone were infinitesimal, since merely five pars from their planet there was so much life. They created the protectorate as a means of fooling any inquisitive species into believing they were servants of the Kjark. A much more intimidating race. Which would protect them and at the same time facilitating infiltration. Currently the Kjarskäetran colonies are confined to the Ghürg system, but their massive Jgourmond freighters are becoming an increasingly common sight. Even as far as the highlord system. Economy Due to the Skäetr's xenophobic nature, the protectorate do not maintain commercial relations with other civilizations. There is no concept of wealth or currency (Because charity is a strong concept in Kjark culture). The Skäetr, like the Kjark believe that only a few thing can be truly owned, these "properties", or Gvercklku (Owned things), in their language, are Kjark, computers and ships, therefore it is against the law to impede anyone of getting any non property they need, as long as it isn't necessary to the giver. The main industrialized products are artificial Sjurgh and Bio-machinery. Sociology The Kjarkskäetrans' society is based on the principle of charity (to other Kjarkskäetrans) and shared property. They have no centralized government and a simple hierarchy: Skäetrs are the citizens, with freedom and political power, and Kjark are the slave workforce. Almost paradoxically, there is a rigid law system, that punishes many crimes with death. The Skäetr have no natural reproductive system and reproduce themselves only through cloning. The cloned Skäetr undergoes a precess of fast aging and learning in a GügHerg (roughly translated as big house). After one week since being "born" the cloned Skäetr is ready to be a full member of the society. Every cloned Skäetr bears the same name as the original. Technology Their access to the great quantities of a powerful biochemical energy source (sjurgh) in Uljghersn proportioned the ideal conditions for the Kjarkskäetran technology be biological based. They are capable of creating new lifeforms to act as shelters, food producers, starships, storage, computers and many more things other species usually build with metal or rocks. They also have great knowledge of cloning and genetic engineering and would be able, if they wanted to create new species with ease. Unfortunately (Or maybe fortunately) the Skäetr will not create a species, because they fear that what happened with the Kjark happens with them. Category:Political organizations Category:Uljghersn